


Tension Relieved

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: A misson ends with a grazed shoulder and them hiding in a motel room. Things heat up right away.





	Tension Relieved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/gifts).



Grayson - whatever designation he'd received when Spyral had recruited him - was no agent. At his heart he would always be on of _them_. The capes and thighs who thought of themselves as their saviors. 

"Idiot," Tiger hissed, possibly because his shoulder hurt like hell. "What kind of safe house is this?"

"In the real world," Grayson said back with the most annoying edge of cheer, "we call it motel room not safe house."

"It's not safe."

"Any place is as safe as you make it. Survival rule number one."

"I can't believe that's the lesson the dark knight goes around teaching those apprentices his."

"Batman teaches less than he lets you learn," Grayson said with a sudden edge. 

"Is that what he tells you?"

"Told," Grayson corrected. "I'm dead. I can't talk to him."

Tiger still had his doubts about that. Grayson was a talkative riddle wrapped up in the trappings of an idiot who had learned to survive through pure luck. Despite his new place in life, he walked through a fight like a dancer, drawing fire and meeting unbeatable odds with a circus smile. Batman had groomed himself a living breathing distraction and used it well while it had worn a yellow cape and green pixie boots. 

And, yet, Tiger was the one who'd taken a shot to the shoulder.

"Sit down on the bed," Grayson directed and used the same annoying graceful acrobatics that had drawn fire in the fight to somersault over the bed and hop into the bathroom. 

Gritting his teeth at the order, Tiger made no move to sit down.

His shoulder was throbbing.

Grayson reappeared with towels and a band aid. 

"You should sit down, so I can look at that." Grayson pointed at the shoulder.

"I already looked at it," Tiger growled. "It's a surface wound. It's bleeding. I'll live."

"And bleed all over the sheets. No. You may not know this, but this is a motel room. We do not leave blood all over the bed."

"You're speaking from experience, I take it," he hissed, striking to hurt.

"You're scared of the sheets or me?" 

It was astounding how Grayson could ignore even Tiger's most dangerous moods. Astounding and just another reason why he was a nuisance.

"Shut up. None of this would have happened if you'd for once had acted like an agent, _Agent 37_. I wouldn't have been shot if you had picked up the gun."

Grayson's eyes narrowed. "That's why you're pissed? They would have right out killed you if I hadn't disabled their gunmen - without a gun, thank you very much. And we do have the piece of red kryptonite we came for. You wouldn't have been shot if you had listened to me."

"I wouldn't have been shot if _you_ had listened to _me_ "

"What does it matter now? Sit down so I can look at it. It must hurt..."

"It doesn't hurt," he hissed not hiding the rising of his temper that coiled in him like a snake ready to strike. Of course, his shoulder hurt. But he would be damned if he admitted.

"Don't be an idiot and sit down," Grayson said again. "You can trust me."

"Pah," he said and made a decisive step into the room to pull the towels from Grayson's hand. "I can't trust you and you can't trust me," he warned.

"Right here and now, you should trust me."

Child that he was, Grays didn't let go. His temper didn't take that in kind, he pulled again, forced Grayson to stumble forward into him. The wrested for the fabric, pushed and pulled and his shoulder hurt, but his anger wanted none of it.

"Give me the towel."

"Sit down," Grayson growled.

Annoying. Unrelenting.

Like the tiger he wears in the name like a patron saint of violence, he growled, bared his teeth, ready to strike, to bit, to rip out the throat of the enemy or prey...

And his teeth sink into the side of Grayson's throat, hard, but not as harsh as the tiger had intended but just right for the man.

Grayson sighed, taking it, wanting it, bending his neck to give him more access.

Before the anger could overwhelm the sudden spike of lust, his hands has started their track around Grayson's hips to pull him closer, towel forgotten.

"Why do you always have to be riled up to want me?" Grayson asked, voice more breathless than he had sounded through any of the banter he had thrown this way that like a machine gun rapid firing. 

The graze throbbed and stung, but not bad enough to keep him from this. His mouth found Grayson's and he enjoyed the blessed silence, broken only by soft sighs. He plundered Grayson's mouth, but enjoy it even more that his idiot partner knew what he wanted, knew how to communicate it without words, by nipping at the corner of Tiger's mouth, by sliding his tongue against his in just the right way.

"Sit down," he ordered again.

This time he did, his hands unbuckling all the damn straps of Grayson's uniform. Lithe hands where already at his belt, freeing his growing erection. He didn't even have the time to utter an order, a plea, or a suggestion, before Grayson slipped to his knees to slip his cock between his lips. 

"Grayson," he said.

The dark head came up, "ah, good, you _do_ know my name, Tiger."

His name sounded indecent when spoken like this. 

"Come up here."

"It will aggravate your wound."

"It's not even bleeding and..." _I want to get my lips all over your body until you have nothing on your mind but my name._

He didn't say it, clamped his lips tightly to keep it from escaping. That was a truly dangerous thought between operatives who were both playing for more than one team.

"Can I trust you?" Dick whispered up, his lips swollen from kissing and what he'd just been doing. "To let me patch you up if I let you get me on the bed."

"Naked," he added. "On the bed naked."

Dick chuckled. It was a terrifyingly Grayson sound and not annoying in this moment at all.

Delighted. Sexy. Full of life.

Nothing matted, as hand got to touch skin and their bodies became a tangle on the sheets.

"So good," he praised.

And Grayson smiled, kissed him, peppered soft kisses against his throat, mindful of the grazed shoulder - a considerate lover, always.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered.

And he did. With soft strokes and kisses, helping the heat between them to ebb and flow.

After, Tiger pretended to be too tired to complain when Grayson cleaned the graze and bandaged him. Grayson played along, smiling gently and much too knowing.

There was no bit of agent in him then either, but Tiger could see the hero, the graceful performer. 

For now, he would let that slide.


End file.
